The present invention relates to a help service function control device, and more particularly to such a help service function control device which is added to a multi-channel monitor of a personal computer.
A variety of personal computers have been intensively used in offices as well as in families. A personal computer either purchased from the manufacturer or distributor, or assembled by oneself, comprises a monitor for showing the user's input message or the computer's execution result. When one wishes to install a computer monitor, the manual supplied from the monitor manufacture must be well reviewed. However, few people have the patience to review the manual thoroughly. When encountering trouble during installation, one must ask the supplier for help.
Furthermore, when the user upgrades the computer, the installation of the current monitor to the new computer may have to be adjusted.
FIG. 1 shows a regular monitor in which ICON adjustment control is achieved through a micro controller 10, a memory 20 and an on-screen display 40. The items of adjustment includes vertical height, horizontal width, vertical position, etc. The operation procedure is as follows. When entering the enter key 31, a window 50 appears on the video display of the monitor (see FIG. 2a); the icon of the window 50 is divided into a function sign area 51, and an explanation area 52. The number and item of functional signs in the function sign area 51 can be adjusted as desired, and the user can use the cursor to select the desired function sign. The explanation area 52 is to explain the function sign selected. The selector key 32 is for selecting the desired function sign. For example, to adjust "Contrast", the enter key 31 is clicked, and a contrast level (graduations) is shown in the window, see FIG. 2b, and the user can then uses the selector key 32 to adjust the contrast level value. The window 50 disappears if the selector key 32 or enter key 31 does no work for 5 seconds, and the contrast level value is automatically stored in the memory 20. The composition of the signs or characters (see FIGS. 3a and 3b) is generated by the on-screen display 40.